1. Field of Example Embodiments of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a device latch hook, an attachment device and an electronic apparatus system. Example embodiments of the present invention more particularly relate to a device latch hook provided to an attachment device so as to prevent the attachment device which is inserted in an insertion slot of an electronic apparatus from being disengaged from the insertion slot, and the attachment device and an electronic apparatus system which include the device latch hook.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a mechanism for mounting an attachment device such as a memory card into an electronic apparatus such as a hand-held device has been developed. For example, in Patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-44413), a mechanism for mounting an IC card into a card loading device is disclosed. Patent document 1 discloses a hook to latch the IC card so as to be kept inserted therein.
In the case of the conventional hook, when a strong impact is applied to the electronic apparatus and the attachment device, a strong force is applied to the hook, and as a result, the hook is likely to be broken. Particularly in the case of a hand-held device, since the device needs to be downsized, it is difficult to increase a size of the hook in order to improve strength of the hook. On the other hand, since the hand-held device is portable, it is highly likely that the hand-held device is subject to a strong impact. For example, a user drops the hand-held device, or the hand-held device is bumped against some material. Therefore, particularly for the hand-held device, there has been desired a hook which is not broken even when a strong impact is applied to the hand-held device.